Lily Potter: Lovesick and Confused
by NinjaMalfoy7
Summary: "You aren't very good at finding the light in situations are you?" I ask. I take pleasure in his eyes staring into mine. "I'm good at finding reality in things." he says as he kisses me. Wait, I love Lorcan...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**Okeydokey, I just wanted to post another story tonight. I'm on a writer's block, and I just now realized I've posted every fanfic on this account except for one that Genet made in like February. Oh well, R&R! -Kaleigh **

"There she is. She's the girl who punched me in the nose." I hear a certain screeching voice say. I close my book with a slam, and look up at the bothersome boy's pointing finger.

"Coriander Finnigan, I haven't got any idea what you're talking about. His face turns a deep maroon, and his fat little finger drops. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You punched me in the nose you lying little twit!" he says fuming.

"Why would I have any reason to punch you in the nose?" I ask in the snobbiest voice I can produce.

"Well I'd like to know that to you capricious little-" I cut him off before he can finish.

"Coriander, you must have some reason." I say waiting for him to fall into my trap.

He practically screams at me now "If you say another word I'll hex you! You're just mad because I hit you with a rock!" his face goes red, and he realizes he's fallen for it.

Professor Flitwick walks up "You dare throw rocks at another student Mister Finnigan?" I let out a small giggle, and he turns to me. "You have no reason to be laughing. You broke the boy's nose! You have detention tonight in the trophy room. Finnigan you will have detention tomorrow night. Let's get you to the infirmary." he usually makes us go to his classroom. Oh well, his room always smells of frogs. It would be nice to go to a new place.

"Miss Potter, your father would be ashamed of you. I know he would've wanted to raise a proper lady. I roll my eyes. "Don't expect me to be a lady when you won't tell him to be a gentleman."

"Lily, you're a good girl when you want to be, so why do you always get in arguments with Coriander?" asks Albus.

"Because that's how it works. He tells me to go to hell, I tell him I'll say hi to his mom, and in the end I could give a rat's ass about him." I continue walking down the corridor.

Albus looks at me and says "Lily, you've been acting this way since Teddy moved to Germany."

"Teddy was my friend, no matter how much older he was we got along, because we hated the same things, and that includes Coriander." I say looking at my feet. Rose joins us, as we walk down the corridor. I switch feet every now and then to amuse myself by walking in synch with them.

"I heard you broke Coriander's nose." says Lily smiling. "Congratulations." I giggle and switch feet again.

I look over, and there he is. Lorcan Scamander, the most beautiful boy ever to grace the face of the Earth. "Lily would you stop drooling?" asks Albus. I step on his foot, and his yelps. "Leave me be. I'm busy planning my wedding."

I sigh, and turn around, walking backwards "Oh well, I better get going. Detention awaits." I say smiling. "Bye Lily." they say as if on cue.

I walk into the classroom, and there's the biggest dimwit of all. Malfoy. "In here again Potter? You should have your own desk, we could carve your name into the chair." he says smugly.

"Turn yourself around, and finish writing your lines Malfoy." I say in a dull voice. I look at what he's writing:  
I will not tell Coriander Finnigan that his ass is huge, and he must have been adopted from hippos

I laugh, and Malfoy turns around. I look at him and say "Well done Malfoy, you've found the real enemy." he rolls his eyes, but I can tell he's smiling.

He turns around. "What exactly did you do this time?" he asks like he's talking to a kindergartener.

"I showed that bloody twit who runs the show around here." I say proudly. He looks at me and sets down his chalk. He looks as if he's waiting for something. "I broke Finnigan's nose." he laughs and shakes his head while turning back towards his work. "Only you Potter." I look up at him. "I'll take that as a compliment Malfoy."

"You will huh? " He says walking closer to me. "Who wouldn't?" I say. "It's not every day you get called a Potter right?" I say in an obviously fake sweet voice. He comes closer to me laughing. "It's an honor isn't it? Teachers are always comparing you to your mother, girls throwing themselves at your eldest brother, living in your cousin's spotlight. That sounds like a dream come true." He says now only an inch away from my face. I realize now how much I long for him, the one who's taunted me since my first year.

"You aren't very good at finding the light in situations are you?" I ask. He looks at me for a while, and I enjoy every second of it. I take pleasure in his eyes staring into mine. Our gaze locked, and not ready to break the gaze. Ever. "I'm good at finding the reality in situations." He says as he leans in and puts his lips to mine, and I don't want to leave. It's like sparks are igniting between us. Suddenly, I love detention. Until the door swings open, and Scorpius backs away just in time. I'm in love with Lorcan…right?

Okeydokey! I don't know if I want to keep writing Wildflowers, I think I might get my friend to finish it. Y'all should really look at her story! Her pen name is OwlLeviosa13231 R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this chapter is gonna be a bit shorter! Sorry, I don't have much time.**

Lily's POV  
I walk down the corridor with James, Rose and Albus by my side. I can't think straight. Ever since detention I've been zoning out trying to sort everything out. "Don't you think so Lily?...Lily?" I hear Rose's say.

"Daydreaming about Lorcan again?" she jokes. "Um, yes. Is that a problem?" I lie. "Lysander is much more charming, you know that right?" she nudges me. She's had a crush on Lysander, or Ly as she likes to call him, since their first year. Of course all of my friends are two years older. Rose, Albus, Lysander, Lorcan, and of course moron Malfoy. Oh but you need not worry about me. I've always got my anti-social cousin Hugo.

"Lily, I'm worried about you." says James. He's always been the over protective one. We tend to get in fights over it, he just can't see I'm not the little Lilypad I used to be. When you go to Hogwarts parents aren't there. But of course James stepped in and filled the job. "Why would you be worried about me?" I ask trying to walk in synch with Rose. "For the past few days you've been sort of...out of it" he says. I roll my eyes. "James you're 17, not 37. You shouldn't be worrying."

I sit in a chair in the library with a hint of enthusiasm, being happy that I got the last word, until I bump into Coriander. "Better watch your step Potter." he says arrogantly. "Better watch your mouth Finnigan." I reply, walking forward. "Little Lilypad, stomps away again." he says. "Obviously you're trying to pick a fight with a girl a year younger than you." I call back. I can tell he's mad, and it satisfies me. I know, I know. I've heard it all before. "Be the bigger person." I don't care.

"Maybe he likes you." Rose says, nudging me. I'd rather not think about 5'1, greasy haired, chubby little Coriander Finnigan liking me. "I can only hope that he doesn't." I say.

"Hey Lilypad, you like the Scamander boy don't you?" James asks making me blush a bit. "Yes, and his name is Lorcan. The better Scamander twin." I say, mocking sappy romance movies. "What makes him better?" James asks. "He's sweeter, nicer, kinder, and cuter. Lysander is mean." I say. I immediately regret the last part, knowing it sounded childish. Rose laughs "Mean? He's taller, cuter, cooler, more popular, and less awkward." I roll my eyes, and scoff.

•••

For the rest of the day I just try to sort everything out. I pay no attention to my classes, and everything. I try to avoid Scorpius for the rest of the day.

I walk into the library when Dominique walks up to me. "Horrible taste in boys, you have." I give her a puzzled look. "Coriander is telling everyone that you told him you fancy him. I clench my teeth. "Where the bloody hell did he get that from? Did he just pull that out of his arse?" she giggles a bit. "If you'll excuse me," I say "I have to visit a chubby, little arse I know."

•••

I walk up to the ugly, little marshmallow, and his face goes pale. "Why the bloody hell would I ever fancy you, you despicable little hag?" I scream. C-calm down!" he stutters. "You want me to calm down?" I scream. I swing my fist, and I punch him so hard he starts shaking. "You're lucky I punched you in the arm this time, you bloody moron!" I yell. He shakes a bit more, and I get ready to stomp off, until...crap.

"Detention again Miss Potter." Professor Flitwick says. I sigh, and turn around to Coriander, who smirks. "At least you made it past breakfast." Coriander says. "You know what Coriander? You can take your wand and shove it up your-" James cuts me off "Lily, let's go."

"Never mind that Finnigan." I say sighing. I trudge off, and James catches up with me. "What's wrong Lilypad?" he asks clueless. I shoot him a look. "What the bloody hell do you think is wrong? You completely embarrassed me!" I say angrily. "I just don't want you getting in trouble, Lilypad." he says happily. I turn around. "Parents aren't supposed to go to Hogwarts James!" I yell. "I know, I'm your brother." he says shrugging. I roll my eyes and walk off, muttering words I know I shouldn't.

I walk to detention, still annoyed with James. I open the door, and slam it. I sit down, and burrow my head into my hands. "Again?" says Scorpius. My heart practically stops, and it feels like there's a knot in my stomach. "Well you're in here too aren't you Malfoy?" I ask. He leans on my desk, and sighs. "I've actually been helping in here." he replies. This is getting interesting. "Why have you been helping?" I ask. His face goes red, and he turns around. "What's it to you Potter?" he asks sheepishly. "What's wrong Malfoy?" I ask grinning. "Crushing on a third year?" I joke. "Yes." he says making my heart stop. He turns around "Why does it matter. Everyone wants me to be with Rose, who obviously wants to be with Lysander, who wants to be with you, and you want to be with Lorcan." He stops, and goes pale. "LYSANDER WHAT?" I practically scream. "Don't say anything." he says. "So you do want to be with Lorcan." He says turning around.

"I'm not comfirming it." I say nervously. "You're not denying it." He mumbles. I stand up, and face him. "I don't want Lorcan." I say. "Who do you want?" he says almost a whisper. "I want-" I don't even finish the sentence. I want him. I want Scorpius. "I want time." I say looking down. "Time for what?" he asks with a puzzled look. I then realize I don't even know what I'm talking about. "I- I don't know." I say.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably going to be one of the shortest chapters. I'm on like a total writer's block for Wildflowers. Oh well, I'll try to update that one sometime this week…probably unsuccessfully. **

•••

LILY'S POV

Not wanting to go back to detention, I decide to be good today. That also means... I must avoid Coriander Finnigan. I walk around with James for no reason, and roll my eyes when girls flirt with him. It's almost funny what girls will do to get a date. It is not however funny when they want to date your brother. Ever since Malfoy told me about Lysander having a crush on me I've been noticing him everywhere. It must be because I'm now aware. I almost step in a puddle, but James stops me. "It's chilly outside. If you step in a puddle your feet will get cold." he says. I roll my eyes, and scoff. All the girls think it's "sweet" and "cute". To me it's old. "What's wrong Lilypad?" he asks. "I'm not a little girl James!" I say. "You're thirteen." he says raising his eyebrow. "You're only four years older than me!" I exclaim, raising my voice. "You still need to be taken care of." he says. "I can take care of myself!" I yell. "I'm only trying to look out for you! I'm your brother!" he says, smiling. I don't even realize what I'm saying, and I start screaming. "Well sometimes I wish you weren't!" His smile drops, and so does my heart. He gives me a hurt look, and I all I feel is regret. "I'm so sorry, you have no idea how stress-" he cuts me off before I can finish. "It's ok. I'll just," he pauses "go." he says. I'm a terrible person. I know I am.

I grab my broom, and I walk outside. I pass Malfoy, and he gives me a puzzled look. He jogs after me. "You shouldn't be doing that Potter." he says. "You're not supposed to." he adds. I turn around, and I scoff. "Since when have either of us cared about rules Malfoy?" I yell. "I'm just trying to keep you from getting detention." he says. "I don't need your help, I'm fine by myself." I mutter. "I'd hate to say it, but you're worrying me Potter." he says a bit nervously. I want to turn around and kiss him, but that wouldn't be ladylike would it, and that's all I've heard from anybody. Be ladylike. I'm sick of it. All of it. I get on my broom, and take off. I can hear Malfoy yelling, but I try to ignore it. I soar over the quidditch field and I feel, for the first time in a long time, free. I look down at Malfoy, and not paying attention, I lose control of my broom. I manage to hold onto it for a while, but when I get closer to the ground I slip. I fall to the ground, and my world goes black.

I open my eyes, and see that I'm surrounded by James, Rose, Albus, and even Malfoy. "Lilypad." says James excitedly. "Yes?" I ask. "You're awake, it's been three days." says Albus. "I told you to stay on the ground." says Scorpius, looking out the window. "What's it to you Malfoy?" Rose asks. "It's fine, he did tell me not to do it." I say shamefully. They all look at him like he's an alien.

I sit in the infirmary bed, and James walks up to the bed. "I'm sorry James. I've never wished you weren't my brother." I say guiltily. "It's okay Lilypad. You just worried me." he says. I giggle "I'll try not to do it again" I say. He smiles, and leaves. Suddenly, I realize that now I'll never get tired of the name Lilypad.


End file.
